


I shouldn't have left

by quirjyturkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Very Small Angst, happy ending i swear, social anxiety kenma, suggested molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirjyturkey/pseuds/quirjyturkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma leaves a party that Kuroo had dragged him to and gets lost in a bad part of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I shouldn't have left

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Hi! This is the first time I've ever written anything for Kuroken but alright aha ;-;  
> I hope you enjoy! <3

Kenma couldn’t believe what was happening to him. This is exactly why he stayed in his apartment, he hated crowds. What made Kuroo think that dragging him along to this dumb party would be a good idea?

Kenma let out a shaky breath as he leaned against the wall, debating whether he should just go back home. He thought it was a brilliant idea at the moment as he could feel the walls of the room closing in on him and his chest getting tight. He felt so small.

Kenma shook the thoughts out of his head, gripping his right hand onto his left arm and rubbing it. He stood up straight, taking a few steps forward and letting out a deep breath. He could do this.

As he made his way around the mass of people, occasionally being bumped into and getting a loud ‘Oh, sorry man’ or nothing at all. He started feeling sick and dizzy. It smelled like sweat, sex, and alcohol all crammed into one room and it didn’t agree with him. The ex-setter started walking faster through the crowd, determined to get outside.

“Kenma!” He heard someone call his name as his arm was grabbed, he turned his head to see a drunk Bokuto with a big smile spread across his face.

“Bokuto, have you- “  
Bokuto let out a loud laugh as he slung his arm across Kenma’s shoulders, “Y’know, you’re not one to usually be seen at parties, I’m surprised you came!” The loud owl laughed again as Kenma cringed at the smell of alcohol on his breath.

“Bokuto-san, could you do me a favor?” Kenma finally asked after a few minutes of Bokuto’s rambling about nothing. Bokuto looked over at Kenma and nodded, seeing the look on the smaller guy’s face.

“I can’t find Kuroo, could you find him for me and tell him I went home?” Kenma sighed “He probably wouldn’t hear his phone due to all this noise and I’m not feeling very so could you please- “  
Bokuto cut Kenma off by holding a hand up in front of Kenma’s face and looking away dramatically, “Say no more Kenma, I will find that idiot and tell him for you.” Kenma smiled at Bokuto, he may be drunk but he was still a great guy.

“Thank you Bokuto-san.” Bokuto nodded with a huge smile on his face.

“Anytime, go home and feel better alright?”  
Kenma nodded and made his way to the front door as Bokuto ran around screaming Kuroo’s name to find him. 

\---

Kenma had been walking for around an hour now, he thought about taking the car but then Kuroo wouldn’t have a ride home. Although he shouldn’t be drinking and driving in the first place. Kenma scowled at his own rare stupidity, he shouldn’t have left. He should’ve just looked for Kuroo but no, his anxiety got in the way of things again.

He sighed as he looked at his surroundings, he had no idea where he was. Wonderful.

He took out his phone, he knew Kuroo wouldn’t pick up but he tried anyway. He tapped Kuroo’s contact name and brought the phone to his ear, waiting to hear his boyfriend’s voice mail.  
“Kenma?”

Kenma’s eyes widened when he heard Kuroo’s worried voice on the other line. He answered?

“Kuroo.” Kenma said simply but he was still utterly surprised that he answered. He didn’t hear the sounds of the party anymore either, did Kuroo leave?

“Kenma, where the hell are you?!” He sounded more worried than usual “Bokuto came and told me you had left to go home and I’ve been looking for you for thirty minutes now!” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know where I am.” Kenma replied and he just heard Kuroo’s exasperated sigh through the phone.

“Stay where you are. I’ll come find you. Send me a picture of a street sign or something.” Kuroo said and Kenma felt bad about worrying his boyfriend. He hadn’t meant to.

Kenma hummed an alright and hung up, taking a picture of the nearest street sign and he sent it. He sat on the sidewalk, wondering why Kuroo was so worried about Kenma. He got lost all the time. He thought that maybe it was because it was dark outside and he hadn’t told him himself but that couldn’t be it. He sounded too worried for that to be the reason.

Kenma played on his phone as he waited, cars passed by and so did people but he didn’t acknowledge them. He would know when Kuroo got here.

Kenma listened as he heard loud laughing trailing up the street, he glanced up and saw three guys walking in Kenma’s direction. They seemed to be trashed but Kenma just ignored them, they’re just drunken bums. 

Kenma continued to play the game on his phone when he heard the footsteps stop in front of him, just ignore them and they’ll go away.

One of the guys bent down to be eye level with Kenma, “You’re kinda cute. How bout’ you come hang out with us for a while?” his breath smelled like he hadn’t had a dentist appointment in seven years. 

One of the other guys laughed and joked his friend about Kenma ignoring him. He grumbled and grabbed Kenma’s face to look at him. Kenma dropped his phone in his lap as he stared at the guy, his cheeks being smashed inwards. 

“Didn’t yer parents teach ya manners, kid?” He growled in Kenma’s face, Kenma’s heart raced but he kept a calm expression.

“Didn’t yours teach you to brush your teeth?” Kenma retorted, the two other guys laughing at his friend being rejected. The guy holding Kenma glared at the witty pudding head, pulling him up by the collar.  
Kenma swallowed hard, eyes darting around to see if he could see Kuroo’s car. No one was around them. 

“Now, Now. No need to be rude.” The guy said, his voice not even trying to hide his intentions, “we just wanna have a bit of fun, don’t we boys?” The other two guys nodded at what their ‘leader’ said. 

“I-I’m waiting for someone, I’m sorry.” Kenma said, trying to shoo away the men. It didn’t work. 

“Awe c’mon sweetheart, they can join too!” He said, leaning in closer to Kenma’s face. The man kissed Kenma’s cheek, kissing downwards and Kenma squeezed his eyes shut. 

“S-Stop!” Kenma pleaded, “Please! Get off of me!” He tried to push the man away from him but he wouldn’t budge, Kenma felt tears pricking in his eyes as he saw no cars coming. Where was Kuroo?

“Nobody’s gonna hear you, you brat. Might as well just let it happen.” The man smirked as he slid his hand up Kenma’s shirt. Kenma continued to struggle, tears slipping down his face.

“S-Stop…” Kenma said once more, the guy chuckling darkly at Kenma’s pleads.

“Well, look at that. Now we can have some fun- “  
“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” Kenma heard a very familiar voice scream from a couple feet away.

“Kuroo…” Kenma whispered as he opened his eyes, he saw his boyfriend running towards them. He looked ready to kill someone.

Then there was a crack noise, Kuroo had punched one of the guy’s friends. The guy fell over, knocking over the other friend as he fell. He slammed his foot down on the third friend’s face as he tried to shove his knocked out buddy off of him.

Kuroo looked at the guy who had been touching Kenma, his eyes were basically on fire.

“Drop him.” Kuroo growled threateningly, the guy obeyed, letting his grip on Kenma loosen, causing Kenma to stumble backwards against a fence.

Kuroo grabbed the guy by the collar and pulled him close to his face, “You piece of shit. You’re despicable.” Kuroo growled before punching the guy in the face, letting him fall to the ground. The guy groaned as Kuroo got on top of him to throw a couple more punches at him. Until Kenma got a good look at the guys face and it looked terrible. He crawled towards Kuroo and pulled him away.

“K-Kuroo...Stop. It’s over.” Kenma said softly, pulling the bigger of the two of them off of the bad man.

Kuroo looked over at Kenma and Kenma’s eyes widened, Kuroo was crying. Kenma sighed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, Kuroo buried his head in Kenma’s neck.

“I should be the one comforting you, you egg…” Kuroo mumbled through his tears, “I was just so scared…This is all my fault, I-I should’ve never left you at that party, I shouldn’t have even taken you” Kuroo sobbed and Kenma held him closer, feeling tears prick at his eyes again.

“I knew this was a bad part of town, I know that you hate crowds, I should’ve just left you at home… This could’ve been prevented… I’m s-sorry, Kenma...” 

Kenma shook his head, standing up and helping Kuroo up at the same time. Kuroo looked down at Kenma who had tears in his eyes and a sad smile on his face, “Don’t say those things…It’s not your fault…I shouldn’t have left the party by myself…Don’t blame yourself, please…” Kenma said as he hugged Kuroo again, burying his face in his boyfriend’s chest. He smelled good. It calmed him down, as his heart was still beating faster than a rabbit’s foot.

“Let’s go home, Kenma.”  
Kenma nodded as Kuroo escorted him to their car.

**Author's Note:**

> See? That wasn't a sad ending, now was it?  
> I'm sorry if it was kind of bad. I got bored and I've been obsessing over Kuroken for the last few months and I finally got the courage to actually write a short story about them.  
> I really hope you guys liked it and will leave comments on it!  
> Thank you  
> <3


End file.
